Shattered Dimensions
by Talo12Books
Summary: Zhianwuo opens a worm hole to an, almost identical, alternate dimension where super soldiers have traveled back in time to stop an enemy who came through before them to ensure the Fire Nation's victory. But now both sides have a new contender who is set on world domination, starting with the Fire Nation.
1. Entering a Parallel Dimension pt 1

**Note: Make sure to read my to read my story, **_**Heaven or Hell Part 1**_**, up to the point of divergence. It is relatively close to the newest chapter.**

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Prologue, Entering a Parallel Dimension Part 1 (Dimension 1)**

Dimension 1

Zhianwuo's POV

Roask's Empire

Two days before The Tournament

I approached Arnold. He had our "guest" with him. I knew that he would find the outfit and job offer waiting for him intriguing enough for us to lure him into our trap.

I whispered into Arnold's ear, "It is time." Arnold nodded. He opened the door and motioned for our guest to enter.

"I have some business to take care of. I will join shortly. For now the guards will watch the door," he said. He then followed me. We travelled to the outskirts of the city. One of Yakone's water-made clones was waiting for us. There were two small pressure plates on the ground in front of the door. I placed each foot on them. I then, at will, increased my mass. In turn, I my mass became great enough to press the plates into the ground, which opened the door.

"Do not let anyone enter," I told the clone. It nodded. Arnold and I entered the chamber and my mass then returned to normal. The door closed behind them. As it sealed shut, torches on the wall automatically lit up, revealing stairs that descended downward into darkness. Arnold and I then descended down the stairs.

"So, what do I got to do?" Arnold asked.

"I will be sending you through a portal into a parallel dimension. Which, as far as I can tell, is identical to this one minus one fact," I explained.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My master's empire does not exist. I shall send you back about three hundred years. You will then set it up. Make sure to keep it invisible from the rest of the world. Once it is set up, I will come back for you. So be ready to return in about ten years. Take this drug," I said, handing Arnold a syringe, "This will brainwash them into being blindly loyal to Roask's family. This you will set up as nothing more than a myth. That is until my master appears to lead them." What no one but me knows is that they will also be loyal to me. At this point we were at the bottom of the stairs. We stood in front of a large door. I pressed a hidden panel and the door opened. We entered the chamber. There was an archway against the wall. This is where the portal will be formed. I began the ritual to open the portal.

Roask's POV

Two hours after Arnold's return

"I trust everything was a success," I said to Zhianwuo, who approached my throne.

"Yes master. Everything went according to plan," he said. I nodded.

"Then it is time," I said, "fetch me Talon." Zhianwuo nodded.

"Yes master."

Linea's POV

I watched, hidden in a corner, as Zhianwuo left. I had to warn Jake, because if my hunch is correct, they're going to kill him. I rushed down to the room he was staying in. It was hard to try to act calm and walk slowly, as to not get noticed. I now stood in front of his door. I took a deep breath and entered the room, swiftly closing the door behind me, interrupting whatever they were doing. They both now looked at me.

"You have to leave now," I said, trying to keep calm.

"Why?" Li Mai asked. I took a step towards them.

"He's coming to kill you," I said.

"Who's coming to kill who?" Roask said, standing right behind me. A shiver went down my spine, my body tensed up, and my eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about? No one here is hostile towards one another," he said putting his hands on my shoulders. I was still frozen in place.

"All I am here to do is to invite Jake to some pre-tournament activities," he said calmly. Someone else walked into the room.

"Everything is ready for you. Please follow us," the mysterious person said. It was Zhianwuo, the creepy bastard.

"What if I refuse?" Jake asked. I could see he did not trust them.

"I wish you hadn't said that," Roask said. Just then a shadowy figure grabbed Jake. And Zhianwuo grabbed Li Mai. The figure overpowered Jake and led him to the door.

"Prepare him," Zhianwuo said to the figure leading him out the door.

"Jake!" Li Mai called out.

"He can't help you now," Zhianwuo said. He motioned for the figure to stop, which it did.

"Don't worry lover boy. We'll take good care of her," Zhianwuo said.

Jake's POV

One hour later

I was led into a small room. On the wall there was an archway with what looked to be a miniature worm hole in it. Zhianwuo then entered the room.

"Prepare to go into an alternate dimension!" Zhianwuo cackled.

"You're insane!" I shouted.

"Yes, but at least I can get the job done," Zhianwuo said, returning to a calm state. He approached me.

"By the way you'll be needing your drug," he said, placing the grey, square container in my back pocket. He smiled, stuck me with a needle and injected the drug into me, and then pushed me into the worm hole.

Nobody's POV

Si Wong Desert

A figure stood out on a sand dune looking towards the north. The figure wore a long, tan shirt and long, tan pants. They were tied to the figure at the wrists, ankles, neck, and waist. The figure wore low-cut, tan shoes. The figure wore a tan, cloth mask that only revealed the eyes of the figure. The eyes looked as though they could be either feminine or masculine. The rest of the body was covered in cloth that was made to look like gauss wrap. The figure stared of into the distance. There was something that didn't seem right to the figure. After a few moments of standing as still as a statue, the figure made its way south. The figure could barely make out the shape of a village up ahead. The figured stopped a fourth of the way to the village. The ground began to shake. The figure took a more stable stance.

A giant stone structure erupted from the ground between the figure and the village. It was in the shape of a fist. A blue liquid flowed within the stone structure in almost a spider web like pattern. The fist then opened, the fingers spread out. The strangest part was what looked to be a closed eye in the center of the palm of the hand. The eye slowly opened. The retina appeared to be a swirl of black and white. The arm seemed to slowly move into an angle towards the figure. The figure started the back up. The arm now went into free fall, hitting hard on the sand. The arm lifted up and the figure was gone.

Roask's POV

Roask's Empire

Northern Earth Kingdom

"Let me go you bastard!" Li Mai screamed as I walked into the room.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, this is for your own protection," I calmly said. She struggled against the chains that bound her wrists together above her head. Her ankles were also bound together and to the floor.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she continued to scream.

"If I let my assistant take you, you'd probably share the same fate as him. And we don't want that. Or he might have given you to the Doctor to cut open to see how you work," I explained. I got closer to remove the chains. But she misunderstood my intentions and tried to lunge at me.

"Calm down, I'm trying to remove your chains," I said. She calmed down a bit, but was still very cautious. I couldn't blame her. As I finished, I began to leave. I stopped in the doorway.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a few things to take care of," I said, and left. She must feel like she is going through hell right now. As much as I'd love to stay and study her, I had some work to attend to. As I closed the door, I could see her staring at me, worriedly. I locked the door. It was time and I didn't want to be late.

Zhianwuo's POV

My master walked into the room. He nodded to me. I reopened the portal.

"Once we go through, there is no way back until the conditions are met," I said.

"I know," Roask replied.

"After you; the portal will close once I am through," I said. My master took a deep breath. He then stepped through the portal. I smiled under my mask. This will be fun. I then stepped through the portal, closing it.

**Next chapter will introduce the characters from raptorhunter18's **_**Shattered Timelines**_**. So check his story out if you haven't already. There will also be some interactions between characters from both dimensions. Some of which are "one-sided".**


	2. Entering a Parallel Dimension pt 2

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 1, Entering a Parallel Dimension Part 2 (Dimension 2)**

Dimension 2

Unknown POV

I looked into the dark room. Someone sat near a corner of the room sharpening what appeared to be a stick, into a knife. I waved at her. She didn't look up. I continued to watch her whittle away at the object in her hands.

"Hello there. I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly, knowing she could not hear me, "yet." I chuckled a little bit. She is more important than they know. They are fools. They believe that she is of stereotypical use to them, but she is far more important than that. They shall fall at the hands of the monstrous creature that they create. The fools will perish in a tornado of blood. I have said too much now.

Nobody's POV

North Pole

Half hour after Admiral Tyler Barn's fleet appeared

The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Pakku, John, Amy, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Tyler, Yue, and Clayton all sat around a large, ice table. They had begun to explain the events to occur according to Tyler and John. The Chief had agreed to let them stay to help the cause. When a soldier interrupted them announcing that the Fire Nation was mounting a massive attack on the Northern Water Tribe. The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard in the room.

The door opened and a masked man entered the room. His mask was a deep blue but his armour was red and black. Everyone looked at him as he entered. Curiosity was clearly seen on their faces. Another man entered the room. This one was hunched over and wore a black cape that covered his body. He wore a mask that resembled a human face with the mouth sewn shut. The two men stood on other sides of the door. A third man entered the room calmly and slowly. He was taller than the other two. He wore deep red full body armour and mask. The mask was the same as the man with the blue mask bar the colour scheme. A black cape trailed behind him as he walked. He stopped halfway to the table.

"Greetings," he said, "I trust you are enjoying yourselves, despite the fact of an impending assault by the Fire Nation." Everyone stared at him confused.

"I am sorry; allow me to start again," he apologized and then continued, "What if I told you I could end the war tonight?"

"Just what the hell do you think you are after? Get out of here now!" The Chieftain said. This surprised everyone; he was usually such a calm man.

"Hold on, I want to hear what he has to offer us," Clayton said.

"Thank you, I usually don't receive this much hospitality when offering someone a deal," Roask said calmly, "As I was saying, I have soldiers standing by, waiting for my signal to begin an attack on the Fire Nation. They will fight to the last man for my cause. They are poised to crumble the Fire Nation. They are ready to kill all high ranking officials in the Fire Nation. But this does have a price. Once I crumble the Fire Nation; I have complete control over them. No outside enforcement will be used, unless asked for. If you agree to this, respond by saying aye." No one spoke for awhile.

"Aye," Clayton voted, "Those bastards can rot in hell."

"Aye," Tyler voted, "The quicker we get this war over with, the better."

"Aye," Amy voted.

"No, we cannot do this," Aang said, "These are human lives that we are voting on. It is wrong, immoral."

"Welcome to politics kid," Roask said, "Would anyone else like to vote? No, then it is agreed, we do nothing."

"What!?" Clayton shouted.

"I got who I was looking for," Roask said. All of them were confused. There was chatter from the radio on Tyler's uniform.

"Sir, someone attacked us. He killed multiple people. He kidnapped one of our injured engineers." a voice on the radio said.

"Who did?" Tyler replied.

"He's not human!" the voice said. On the other end, there was screaming, and then begging, and then static.

"You bastard, what did you do!?" Tyler fumed. He began to draw his service pistol, but he froze mid draw.

"I can't move," Tyler struggled to say.

"What did you do to him?" Clayton asked. The man in the blue mask stepped forward; his arms were out stretched like he was grasping Tyler's whole body. The masked man violently moved his arms in a downward motion, causing Tyler to drop to his knees.

"You see, while we were having a nice chat, my loyal servant left the room. He snuck onto you flag ship, and kidnapped one of your crew members. And he also murdered all of your crew that got in his way," Roask explained, "As for your friend; my servant here is teaching him a lesson about trying to draw his weapon on me. Right now, it probably feels like the world is atop his shoulders."

Roask turned to walk out of the room.

"I will kill you, you fucker," Clayton said.

"I'd like to see you try. But then again, I could have killed you before you even knew I was here. I like to give my opponents a chance though. I'm not so sure about my other assistant though. I'll have to ask those whom he has just massacred," Roask retorted. He leered. He started to exit the room. The masked man looked back at Roask. He then twitched his fingers causing chains made of ice to come from the ground and bind to Tyler's wrists. The chains then retracted into the ground, dragging Tyler's wrists to the ground. He struggled to break free but couldn't. The masked man then followed Roask out.

Shortly after Roask and his servant left, everyone tried to recollect what just happened. The chains on Tyler's wrists disappeared.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

"I think we're at war with him now," John responded.


	3. Obsession pt 1

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 2, Obsession Part 1**

Dimension 2

Zhianwuo's POV

I shoved our prisoner, from the war ship I snuck aboard, into my master's throne room. He had a terrified stare plastered on his face, unsure of what was to come next. When we reached my master, I shoved him into a kneeling position. My master had his back to us, as he was talking to Talon. Talon is an interesting person. He is incapable of feeling any mortal emotion. And I have never heard him talk. My master gives him an order, and he just nods his head. It's weird. His body is covered in blue, red, green, white tattoos. Blue symbolizes water. Red symbolizes fire. Green symbolizes earth. White symbolizes air. My master explained that being together on Talon's body symbolizes harmony of the four elements. In this day and age, it symbolizes that the four nations, well three now, are meant to live in harmony as one; instead of being separate.

"Master, I have brought the prisoner as you asked," I called to him. He finished speaking to Talon and walked over to the prisoner and me.

"On your feet," he commanded the prisoner. The prisoner did as he was told. My master looked him over, like when you intend to buy an ostrich-horse.

"So, you are the one that everyone is making a fuss over. You're not so great. Not even worthy of a beggar status," he said. The prisoner was scared shitless. Even though he didn't show it; I could see it in his eyes.

"He had this strapped to his waist. I believe it is another one of those service pistol things," I said, handing him the weapon. My master looked it over.

"This is a nice piece of engineering. It makes me wonder why we haven't built one of these yet," he said. He continued to look it over. He then put the end of it against the prisoners head. My master then fired it, blowing the back of the prisoners head off. Blood, brain pieces, and skull fragments splattered the ground behind the prisoner.

"What are you doing? We needed him alive," I said, surprised.

"No, we needed him to ensure that they aren't able to use him against us. You are going to go into the future and steal his research, so we can use it. It is much more reliable than relying on his memory," my master said, "Guards! Clean up this mess!" Three guards rushed into the room and began to clean up the body. My master pulled one of them aside and handed him the weapon.

"Get this to our engineers. Have them reproduce it. And try not to trip on your way there," he said. The guard nodded and hurried away. My master turned to me. I nodded and walked away, saving me from being lectured about following orders the first time I am told.

I entered my chambers and set my sword on the table. I walked by, what the humans in the future call, a picture of the one they call Amy. I stopped and looked at it. I then lightly touched it. Soon, you will serve a true purpose. Soon, my obsession will pay off.

"That's a bit creepy," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see Yakone leaning against a wall. As he breathed, a small cloud of frost came from his nostrils.

"You're one to speak. I saw the way you were staring at her," I retorted.

"The difference between you and I, is that I don't create a shrine out of pictures of her," Yakone said.

"Be careful, my friend," I said.

"First off, we are not friends. Second off, what are you talking about?" Yakone asked, a smug look on his face.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," I rejoined.

"You're talking about me, somehow, cornering her and raping her, aren't you," Yakone inquired.

"Precisely," I said, "Remember, I can see the future."

"I have experienced a lot of crazy shit. But this is complete horseshit. It is impossible to see the future," Yakone said.

"Believe what you want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," I replied, walking into the next room.

Jake's POV

Tyler's Flagship

The Northern Water Tribe

I walked down an empty corridor. It looked like a tornado had blown through there. I advanced slowly towards a door at the end of it. I grasped my head as I felt a sharp pain in it. My eyes shut tightly as there was a bright light. All of the sudden the pain stopped and the light dimmed. Everything seemed normal at first. But then I noticed the air seemed thicker. Then I heard some voices that seemed to come from nowhere. They were faint at first, but then they started to grow louder. And then more joined in, and then more. Then they all grew louder until it was unbearable. And then, they stopped.

"What the hell are you doing down here? No one is allowed down here," someone behind me asked. I had to think of something quickly.

"Sorry sir, I have a lot on my mind. I must have wandered down here while thinking about it," I said. Well, that didn't go smoothly.

"You should probably head up to psych, if it keeps causing you to wander off," he said. That was close.

"Yes sir," I said in a formal tone. He started to walk away. I looked over my shoulder. He was walking casually, very unprofessional. What is wrong with this place? I think I need to have a word with the commandant around here. I began to follow the soldier. He stopped all of the sudden.

"Why are you dressed casually? No one is supposed to be off duty yet," he asked. I forgot I put clothes on over my battle dress. I had to think of something quick. Then I remembered something. No matter the dimension, or whatever this nonsense was, I still outranked him. He still had his back to me. I swiftly removed the coat and pants, revealing my Navy SEALs full battle dress.

"I don't like your tone, E-2!" I barked at him.

"Wait, what!?" He said confused. He swiftly turned around, and had a stunned look on his face, when he saw me in my battle dress.

"Holy shit!" he said, surprised.

"Stow it, E-2!" I barked again.

"Yes sir!" he replied, "Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"Lieutenant Commander Jake Alverez, Navy SEALs, number _6755380," I said to fulfill his curiosity._

_"A Navy SEAL, on this ship? How come nobody tells me these things?" he said aloud to himself._

_"Because my presence here is classified. Don't ask why I am here, because that too is classified. Now take me to your CO," I commanded._

_"Yes sir!" he said. As we walked down the halls, I could tell he was anxious that a Navy SEAL just showed up on the lower decks one day._

_"I have to ask. Did you work with the Raptor Task Force?" he asked. Normally I'd tell someone talking out of line to stow it, but with a euphoric look on his face it was hard to say no. Being that there was a great chance he could die tomorrow._

_"No, the SEALs try not to work with any of the people listed in their files. They are basically terrorists with government support. Which seems to make it okay in the United States' case. No, the SEALs were the ones that actually made a difference. The RTF was basically celebrity soldiers in the war. You know, for popularity for the cause for the war in the US," I said. It was obviously not the answer he wanted to hear. The SEALs and the Rangers were the ones making the real difference "behind the scenes"._

**The Future (two thousand years later)**

**Undisclosed FOB of Army Rangers in Ohio (presence of DEVGRU? Classified)**

**Nobody's POV**

The video feed from the UAV flying over a compound south of the FOB showed a squad of eight enter the compound.

"Keep a close eye on the RTF. Have you cracked there audio yet? I don't want them trying anything again," CPT Cole Jamison said to SSG Gavin Lawson.

"I've connected us to their channel sir," SSG Lawson responded.

"Good, keep monitoring the compound," CPT Jamison said. Another Ranger came into the room.

"Sir, there are two, unmarked and unidentified Black Hawks approaching. I am unable to signal them. Yet, they have ordered us to stand down," he said.

"This sounds like DEVGRU. Let them land but keep close watch on them," CPT Jamison said.

"Yes sir," the Ranger said. Right as he left, another man walked in. He wasn't in battle gear though, rather a suit and tie. It looked to clichéd to be CIA. Two DEVGRU Operatives followed shortly, and stood on either side of the man in the suit. CPT Jamison walked up to them.

"What the hell is this? You can't just barge in during an operation," CPT Jamison said. He almost immediately cut him off.

"I just did. Special Agent Edward Jones, CIA. The two behind me are Lieutenant Commander Jake Alverez and Lieutenant Commander Arnold Vasquez, DEVGRU," the man in the suit said, holding his hand out. If he was CIA, then that probably isn't his real name. CPT Jamison shook it.

"Captain Cole Jamison, Army Rangers. The man at the computer is Staff Sergeant Gavin Lawson, also Army Rangers," he replied, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" CPT Jamison knew better than to be disrespectful to someone who could get all of your information in a matter of minutes.

"I believe you decrypted an audio file from a compound, south of here, about an hour ago. Am I correct?" Special Agent Jones asked.

"Yes sir," CPT Jamison replied.

"Let me hear it," Special Agent Jones said. CPT Jamison led him to the computer adjacent to the UAV monitor. Special Agent Jones put on some earphones and played the recording. When he was done, he removed the earphones and walked over to LCDR Alverez and handed him a flash drive.

"Search the database of known Russian radicals for a match to the voice," Special Agent Jones said.

"Yes sir," LCDR Alverez responded. He then walked out of the room.

"Russians, sir? I thought we were at war with the Fire Nation, not Russia," CPT Jamison responded.

"Probably just a radical group. They shouldn't be too difficult to deal with," Special Agent Jones said.

"Sir, we have two fast-moving aircraft headed this way at one hundred meters and closing," SSG Lawson said, looking at the radar on the monitor above the UAV, "They look like MiGs." Then there were several explosions outside. A Ranger came into the room.

"Sir, there are, what look to be, hundreds of Russian paratroopers dropping from stealth aircraft. What is the plan sir?" the Ranger asked.

"We fight," CPT Jamison replied. There was now another player in this. CPT Jamison knew this would be a fight to the last man.


	4. Obsession pt 2

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 4, Obsession Part 2**

**Dimension 3**

**170 ASC**

**Unknown city in the Northwest Earth Kingdom**

Nobody's POV

In the middle of the night, in an alley, the wind started to pick up. It began to spiral upwards. It then burst out in all directions, effectively knocking over various objects and disturbing the peace and intriguing anyone around, and then dissipated. It left a large, shadowy ring, with a six foot diameter, in midair. A red, liquid like substance slowly filled the center of the ring. Shadowy lines shot from the side of the ring to form a pentagram across the ring. A gloved hand slowly reached through, then another. Across the street a street urchin watched, interested and stunned at what was happening. A wooden mask slowly started to appear through the strange ring. The mask looked to be a face with its mouth sewn shut.

The rest of the figure came through shortly. The figure crashed onto the ground with an audible thud. The figure was bent over on its knees breathing heavily. The figure slowly got up and stretched. Large muscles were clearly visible through the figures clothing. He walked out of the alley and surveyed his surroundings. He noticed the street urchin. He pointed to the street urchin.

"You, street child, what year is it?" the man asked. The street urchin glared at the man.

"It'll cost you first," the street urchin said.

"I have no time for games. Tell me now or I'll slice your hand off," the man said, partially unsheathing a long knife on his leg. A newspaper rolled by, and hit the man in the leg, in the wind. The man picked it up. He looked at it. Across the front page was a picture of another masked man.

"Hmm, 170 ASC," the man said aloud. He turned the paper towards the street urchin and pointed at the picture.

"Pray tell, where would I find this, Amon?" the man asked.

Dimension 2

100 ASC

Tyler's Flagship

Jake's POV

As we continued on our trek to the admiral, I kept thinking on some flashes I kept having. I felt like these people were oddly familiar, and not in a friendly sort of way. It was almost like there was a second consciousness forming in my mind. It was definitely me. With this second consciousness, everything but the memories was the same as me. I figured I'd act as if I was this other version of me. I remembered some things from this new me, but other things I didn't. I remember being accepted into the Navy SEALs. I don't remember this Ellen. There isn't much to go on. She is just kind of there. Who was she?

As we reached the flag bridge, I made sure I was focused, looked professional, and had an emotionless face. Time to let this new me take a spin, with my guidance of course. When the door opened, I noticed the admiral was engaging in a conversation with a man who seemed familiar.

"No, we took care of that last night. We are in a giant ship too," the man said with a smile. We approached them.

"Sir," the E-2 said, getting the attention of the admiral.

"Why did you interrupt me? And who is this?" the admiral asked. As the E-2 was about to speak, I interrupted him.

"Lieutenant Commander Jake Alverez, Navy SEALs," I introduced myself. I held out my hand.

"Admiral Tyler Barns, Navy," he replied, shaking my hand. We both had put on fake smiles. I knew that we both hated each other.

"We had a mission in Somalia in '07," I said.

"Oh yeah, it was you and Arnold Vasquez," he replied, "By the way, how is Arnold?"

"He is dead," I said. Wait what!? In this alternate future, Arnold dies? This was weird, I've known him my whole life, and he wouldn't die that easily. I mean shit; we survived the same bomb that killed my family.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tyler said.

"Yeah, life's a bitch. Ellen is dead too," I said. What the fuck was I talking about? Who the fuck is Ellen? And why is she so important to the other me?

"Shit," Tyler said, resting his head in his hand and staring at his desk. That was enough to for me to take over.

"I'll be in the gym if you need me," I said. I needed some time to figure out what just happened.

When I reached the gym I stripped down until I was in a white undershirt and olive drab trousers. Who was Ellen? What the fuck is all of this. The other me was no help with this at all. There was only one person who could tell me what I needed to know, Zhianwuo. I entered the room and the lights seemed to dim. I walked further into the room. I felt a wisp of wind on the back of my neck. I knew it was Zhianwuo.

"You summoned me?" a voice asked. It was definitely him.

"You do know you still have a debt to pay, right?" he said.

"Yes, I know," I replied, still facing away from him.

"In return for my help and knowledge, and past due debts, I will insist upon one task for you to complete," he said.

"Anything you want," I lamentably said.

"Kill the one they call Clayton," he said. I nodded my head. I turned around and came face-to-face with a pitch-black shadow creature.

"Where is your physical body?" I asked.

"He was lost somewhere during teleportation back here from two thousand years in the future, along with a piece of my consciousness," he said, "I believe he is trapped in some third dimension, that I have not been to yet, anywhere between now and two thousand years from now. I will know for sure when I run some tests."

"I see. That is only a minor loss though," I replied.

"Indeed, now what is it that you want?" I stared at him for a second.

"Show me my history from this dimension's future. All of it," I said, "And don't skip out on me Zhianwuo."

Nobody's POV (Clayton's perception)

Clayton made his way to the gym. He did not trust this new person. He felt something sinister about him. Something that was not human. As he entered the locker room, he felt a chill down his spine. Something wasn't right. He cautiously made his way through the locker room. He stopped when he heard two voices. One of the voices was Jake. The other seemed oddly familiar. Thinking for a second, Clayton then recognized the voice as the one from the man on the television in the compound. The conversation set up Jake as a traitor, but other than that nothing of great importance. And that is when the voice said it.

"Kill the one they call Clayton." He knew that there was something up with Jake. He was a goddamn traitor. Clayton was now next to the door. He waited for the perfect moment to get the drop on them. He then heard Jake say a name that disturbed Clayton. Zhianwuo. The man with the wooden mask carved like a human face. The one who came to him in what seemed like the most vivid dream he ever had and admitted to killing all of those sailors. The one who told him that he would lose Amy by summer's end. He had to see for himself. Clayton peeked around the corner. To his surprise he did not see Zhianwuo as he knew him, but a tall, skinny, shadowy figure. Clayton could only think but one thing, "What the hell is that?"

Roask's POV

Roask's Palace

I sat in the dining hall, alone. I slowly chewed on a piece of some cooked venison. I swallowed that piece and cut another, slowly chewing it. Someone entered the room and patiently waited behind me. There was a voice in my head.

"You called for me, sir?" it asked. I swallowed the piece I was currently chewing on.

"Yes I did, Talon," I replied.

"What is it you wish, master?" he asked. I slowly set my utensils on the table.

"The Fire Nation is becoming too cocky," I said, "The future has sent troops back in time. And they sent an emissary here and offered us an alliance against Tyler and his ever mounting army."

"How did you respond?" Talon asked. I took a drink from a chalice filled with an ancient Fire Nation spirit. I then set the chalice back on the table.

"I beheaded him. I fed the body to the ghouls. I skinned the head and fed it to Keract. And I sent the skull, with the emissary emblem pinned through its eyeholes, back to the Fire Nation," I explained.

"What do you need me to do?" Talon asked. An evil grin grew on my face.

"Go to the Si Wong Desert and awake the titan," I commanded.

"As you command," Talon said. He then walked out. The unspoken command was to cripple the Fire Nation and Tyler's Navy. The creatures that were sent back by the man I shot in the face a few days ago were of no concern to me. In fact, these winged creatures were helping me out by killing every enemy I have. And reproducing these creatures and discovering new ones was a simpler task than first anticipated. There were footsteps behind me. I turned to see a young woman enter the room.

"I demand you release me," she said firmly.

"Ah, you are Zhianwuo's daughter," I said. She held a knife to my throat.

"I am not his daughter," she seethed.

"You certainly have his attitude," I said under my breath.

"Release me, now," she commanded.

"Fine, you are free to go," I said, "But if you leave, you will never discover your full potential. And the ability you have." She narrowed her eyes at me. She then ran out of the room, ensuring I could not change my mind if I wanted to.

"She will be useful to me, whether she knows it or not," I said aloud to no one. I then picked up my utensils and cut another piece of venison. I then began to slowly chew it. Now the real fun will begin. And I shall bring all hell. And I will personally gut that cocky admiral, Tyler.

"I have a mission for you three," I said. There was a deep voice behind me.

"What do you have in mind?" One of them asked.

"Bring me the one they call Amy."


	5. Invasion of Takistan pt 1

**A/N: a link to the map of Takistan is on my profile.**

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 5, Invasion of Takistan Part 1**

**Dimension 2**

**2010 AD**

**Outside of Jaza, Takistan**

**Far Southeast of Feruz Abad**

**0230 Hours**

**Presence of DEVGRU – Classified**

Jake's POV

We looked at the map. We were about ten meters west of a small village named Jaza. We were inserted about forty mikes south of Jaza. Our mission was to get into Feruz Abad and grab some of our guys that are caught in the middle of an all out war between the Russian backed Takistani Militia and the British Armed Forces. And then we were to be extracted two klicks east of Garmsar. We had news that some PMCs were sent in the night before and have not been heard from since. There was a rumor that the state run television had censored a broadcast of the PMCs being publicly hanged. This was going to be a clean operation, by the books. We didn't need to cause any unnecessary deaths.

The desert was cool at this time of night. We wanted to get out before sunrise so we did not have to deal with the heat. There were various desert trees and bushes scattered about. There was some wind that carried the coarse sand across the semi-arid landscape.

"It looks like there is an airfield west-northwest of here," LCDR Arnold Vasquez said, pointing to the map.

"It is no doubt run by the militia now," I said.

"Our best bet is to go north of the airfield into Loy Manara," Arnold said, pointing to the village just north-northwest of the airfield.

"That is probably where the militia came from. If we go west-southwest, we bypass the airfield. Then we head into Huzrutimam," I said, pointing to the map. Neither of us will give, we were both born stubborn, headed sons of bitches and neither of us will give into any faults in our plans.

"We've got a truck coming at our eleven o'clock. If we stay here, we're as good as dead," LCDR Derek Oakley said. There was a moment of silence.

"We go west-southwest," Arnold said.

"We've been spotted. What should I do?" Derek asked. The car stopped.

"If you haven't been shot yet, they're probably just some lost civilians. Tell them to turn around," I said. Derek walked over to the car.

"You need to turn around," he said. We were tense; being that we were in hostile territory. But we did not show it. The guy got out of the car. My hand moved to the grip of my M4A1 SOPMOD.

"Sir, please get back in your car and turn around," Derek said, motioning for him to turn around. The guy did not move.

"Get back in your fucking car," Derek said. The guy moved towards Derek. Derek, myself, and the rest of the squad aimed our rifles at the guy, ready to pull the trigger if needed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get back in your fucking car right now!" Derek yelled. The guy stopped. There was a moment where everything seemed still. The guy then backed up, got in his car, and turned around. That was close. We didn't need any more encounters like this.

**0600 hours**

**Approximately 100 meters east of Chak Chak**

As we made our way towards the village of Chak Chak, an AugustaWestland AH Mk 1 Apache passed overhead. It headed north, towards Feruz Abad. As we got closer to Chak Chak, I noticed a British flag over the camp.

"Well I'll be damned," I said to myself. We relaxed a bit, half casually walking towards a checkpoint set up on the road. The soldiers at the checkpoint noticed us at about forty meters out. I think they noticed we were carrying weapons. But they did not open fire at us. It must be our desert battle dress.

"Halt, who goes there!?" One of them called out. I looked at my squad. They nodded.

"We're Americans!" I shouted. They motioned for us to approach the checkpoint. When we were about ten meters out, two RAF Panavia Tornado GR4s flew overhead towards Feruz Abad. Less than a minute later, there were several explosions. Smoke rose from the direction of Feruz Abad. Sounds like things may be swaying in the Takistani Militia's way.

**0900 hours**

**Entering Anar**

There was no checkpoint as we entered into Anar from the southeast, in a UAZ. At least, I don't think there was a checkpoint.

"This is bad," Arnold said, surveying the surroundings. Most of the buildings were destroyed or on fire.

"No kidding. Don't stop for anything," I said. As we continued through, there was a low rumble that could be heard just over the car engine.

"What do you think that is?" Derek asked. Our sniper and spotter were usually silent. Our sixth squad member was killed by a cell phone activated IED earlier as we were about to leave Chak Chak.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," I replied. We were finally nearing the northern exit of Anar.

"I really don't want go home, you know? With all that crazy genetic shit happening," Arnold said.

"Well, some of us have families back there," Derek said. The rumble is getting louder.

"It's like they say, out of the frying pan and into the fire," I said.

"Uh, guys," our spotter, Jerrod, said, trying to get our attention. We didn't hear him. The rumble was louder.

"T-55 to our right!" our sniper, Chase, shouted. The T-55 fired, narrowly missing us. The shockwave from the impact shattered the back window. Derek stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could. The T-55 was following us shortly. Derek swerved around potholes in the road. The T-55 fired again, taking out a tree next to us.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" I said. Up ahead, a Takistani patrol walked across the road.

"Shit!" Derek shouted.

"Go through them!" I ordered. He did. Most of them jumped out of the way. But there was a loud thud as one of the soldier's upper body hit the hood. Some arterial spray hit low on the windshield. The body slid under the car. There was a thud as we ran the body over. The other soldiers that got up, open fired at us. There was the northern checkpoint up ahead. It was barricaded by sandbags.

"Go through it!" I ordered. The T-55 opened fire again, hitting the barricade, destroying it. We drove through it. We were almost to Feruz Abad.

**10:30 AM**

**AAN World News**

Nobody's POV

The room was busy as AAN went live with breaking news. People hustled about, trying to get to their places.

"We have just received word that the United States has ordered the invasion of Takistan in order to restore order to the area. The United States and The British Armed Forces will be working in a conjoined effort to restore order and quell the insurrection. Though AAN believes that this may lead to war with Russia, as they back the local militia," the anchor said, "More on this as it develops."

**Undisclosed Location**

Nobody's POV

"Excellent," a man said, watching the news report. He knew what to do next. He snapped his fingers, a flame appearing above them. He used it to light a cigarette.

**Approximately fifteen hours later**

A man looked around the room. It was filled with TVs with live feeds. There was a camera on a tripod in the middle of the room. He looked at the cameras and saw a squad of soldiers breach a compound. He watched as they cleared the compound, and made their way into a room filled with computers. They downloaded the information. He noticed that some trucks filled with soldiers, with the fire insignia on their battle dress, unload in front of the compound. He smiled. He then turned on the camera.

"Intruders, you are surrounded. Give up now, and your deaths will be quick and painless," he said, looking directly into the camera. The soldier, with a smoke lit, shot the television he was on. He turned off the camera. In the back of the room a blood trail ran down the wall, leading to a body that looked exactly like the man. The man's face seemed to change. It looked like a mask.


	6. Obsession pt 3

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 6, Obsession Part 3**

**Dimension 2**

**100 ASC**

**Tyler's Flagship**

**Zhianwuo's POV**

I walked from the darkness into a dim light from outside the room. I looked at my hand. It was like it was a gas trapped in the form of a hand. I looked to the bed. A figure lay on its back, in the stillness of sleep. Walking over to the bed, I stood beside it and looked down at the figure. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I ran the back of my hand down the side of her face. Why I did this, I did not know. I then removed the covers from her torso. I took a moment to admire how nature crafted each person individually. I then grabbed then bottom of her shirt and removed the shirt enough to reveal her abdomen. It was well toned. The science behind the human body is amazing. There is still so much to learn about it.

I pushed those thoughts aside. I lay my hand flat on her upper abdomen. I took a second to feel her steadily inhale and exhale. Satisfied, I moved my fingers in a motion as if I was cutting into her flesh with a scalpel. I slowly dragged my hand down her abdomen, only stopping upon reaching her pants line. This action caused shadowy cuts to form where my fingers previously were. I removed my fingers from her body. This caused the cuts to quickly heal. I, once, thought of undoing her pants zipper as to test her reaction to it being undone when she woke up. I decided against this as I did not quite fully understand my obsession with her yet. All I cared to know was that I finished my task for now. It had been done. Now, all I had to do was wait.

I pulled her shirt back down, and placed the covers back onto her torso. She would not remember the pain of the slashes. At most, it would just be a bad dream. I would plant an idea in her head. I leaned down next to her head.

"Always watching," I whispered into her ear. She stirred a little as the idea was planted in her subconscious. I stood up straight and leered. Soon, she would know that the fool she fucks cannot save her, only I can. But I will want something in return of course. I then disappeared into the shadows.

**Dimension 1**

**Nobody's POV**

The three invisible hunters were close to their target. An electronic pulse that happened nearly fifteen minutes ago. They eventually came upon an underground building, its surface door stood wide open. The three entered. There were stairs leading deep underground to a previously secured room. The door to it also was wide open. The three could smell the Serpents' stench. The lead of the three, grunted in disgusted of the creatures. Upon entering the underground room, everything looked relatively untouched. There was a large stone circle on the back wall. The three approached it. This was the source of the activity.

As the three observed the circle, a notification in their HUDs indicated that another burst of energy was about to come from it. The three backed up. But it was too late as a bolt of energy struck all three of them. Their muscles locked up and next thing they knew, they were in a forest area.

**Dimension 2**

The three looked at each other, and then the lead checked his wrist gauntlet. He was no longer able to detect their ship. However, they did detect primitive human engineering, ships that flew upon the water. They were northwest and west-northwest. The three turned and nodded. They began to head in the direction the vehicles were. The three ran quickly across the landscape, surpassing many four-legged creatures. The humans' time was coming to an end.

**Tyler's Flagship**

**Jake's POV**

Zhianwuo told me what I wanted to know. Too bad he won't get his wish of killing Clayton. He'll have to do that himself. If he kills me, he won't get the task done, so the situation was in my favor. I began to walk towards a weight bench on the far side of the room, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Clayton standing there. Somehow, I knew he was trouble. A part of me told me to ignore him and walk away. But a part of me was curious as to why he was here.

"Need something?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who were you just talking to?" he asked in return.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. If you are hearing voices, you may want to get that checked out in psych," I said.

"You were talking to someone. I know what heard," he insisted.

"Don't become obsessed over this. It's not healthy," I simply replied, "Will you leave me alone if I say I was talking to myself?"

"No," he replied. He began to walk towards me. He was not here to spar. When he was within range, he threw a punch at me. He was faster than anyone before. I barely was able to dodge.

"So you want to dance, huh metal arm? Bring it," I said. He threw another punch. I did not see this one coming, as I felt his knuckles connect with my cheek and my head move with the momentum.

"That was a lucky shot," I said, throwing a punch of my own. I felt it connect with his gut. He recoiled a little. I could tell he was surprised at his flinch. Before he could recover, I threw a punch at his face. It connected with his nose, causing a small spray of blood to come from it.

"You're pretty fast," he said, throwing a punch at my chest. I blocked it and threw a punch of my own. It too was blocked. Not giving him a chance to recover from his block, I threw a roundhouse kick at his face. It connected, sending a spray of blood from his mouth onto the wall. He staggered backwards. As he recovered, he gave a small chuckle.

"What are you crossed with?" he asked, "I knew that there was something off about you."

"I'm not crossed with anything," I said. He threw another punch at my face. I barely blocked it.

"No one could have blocked that, but you did. So what is it, a raptor?" he asked.

"You're a delusional idiot. My reflexes are honed, okay? Nothing more. Especially a cross between an extinct lizard," I retorted. He threw another punch. This one managed to get through my block. I could feel my jawbone strain under the pressure. Luckily, it did not break. He came for a punch to the other side of my jaw. This too connected. I felt blood in my mouth. I spit it out onto the ground. I turned to see a punch straight at my face. I barely got my block up before the punch came barreling through it and hitting me directly in the nose. I felt the bone break beneath his fist. I heard the crunching sound of it breaking. It was bent all the way to the left. As I recovered, I felt a warm liquid stream down my face from my nostrils. My shirt began to become soaked. It would heal.

"Lucky punch," I said, before kicking him in the gut and then kneeing him in the face. I heard his jaw break. He reeled back, grabbing his jaw. Most were blocked, but a few got through. I was breathing heavily. Normally, fights with me would be over in one to two punches. We began to exchange punches and kicks. I looked at the clocked, almost an hour had passed. We were both exhausted. I then stepped on his knee, and applied as much pressure as I could. I was rewarded with a wet cracking noise. He fell to the ground, knee broken.

"I have to admit, I have never been pushed this much. This is a good fight," I said, extending my hand to help him up. He took it.

"There is one mistake you made, though," I said, pulling him up, "Never trust your opponent." I then gave him a good headbutt. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Maybe you will do better next time," I said. Some soldiers rushed into the room to see what the noise was about. They immediately rushed to check Clayton. I grabbed my nose and straightened it. I needed a shower to clean the blood off. I was probably going to get in trouble for the fight. I might as well be clean while I get chewed out by Tyler.


	7. Origins

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 7, Origins**

**Dimension 1**

**Around 300 BSC**

**Small mountain village, Northern Earth Kingdom**

**Nobody's POV**

The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit world. The first Avatar came nine thousand years before Avatar Aang. At first, the idea of a mortal who could transverse between our world and the Spirit world was not a widely accepted. Eventually, the Avatar became an essential part of everyday lives. The Avatar became widely known and famous. He or she was made to help those who needed it. But not everyone loved the Avatar. A small mountain village in the northern Earth Kingdom refuted the idea of a mediator between life and death in mortal form. The Avatar would be treated with extreme hostility if they were to visit the village.

Those who did not agree with the ideas of the five Elders were punished. Those caught speaking out against the Elders had a mask appended to their face. The mask was fitted for each individual person. It had two eyeholes, nose holes, and a mouth that is sown shut. The mouth sown shut was to silence those guilty of blasphemy against the Elders. As well as a symbol of that humiliation and shame that they brought upon the ears of their fellow villagers. But one young sorcerer used the mask to his advantage. Using it to inspire fear among those who he called his enemies.

The young sorcerer known as Zhianwuo casually made his way through the market of the mountainside village. As he approached the edge of the mountain, he looked down. A thick fog covered the trail leading to the village. It gave an eerie look to the market as it seeped over the edge and covered the ground of the market. The path was demolished when the decision was made to cutoff the village from the rest of the world. Now the only way to get to the village was to either scale the mountain, or be an earthbender or airbender. This fog was not natural. It was of the Elders' doings. It kept this place a secret. For as long as the young sorcerer could remember, the fog had been there, keeping this place disconnected and a secret from the world. Unless you were one of the few chosen to leave to gather some supplies, this rarely occurs, no one knew of what transpired in the world. The only thing that anyone knew was the element of the current Avatar, earth. There was a diversity of benders, as some immigrants that migrated to the village, when people were allowed to enter the village, were benders.

Zhianwuo took a deep breath. He knew that he was going to defy the Elders' commands, but he was curious about the outside world. He knew that this mountain was not the whole world as they were taught. The mischievous teenager prepared to do what was most likely to be suicide. He was going to jump from the edge of the cliff, to the earth below. He had worked for many years for countless hours of the day to perfect the spell that would allow him to survive not only the impact, but also the force of the air around him as he fell towards the earth. The young seventeen year old sorcerer checked his surroundings to ensure no one would see him jump. As he got in the position to jump, he heard a foreign thought call out to him, another sorcerer. He waited a second as to see if the thought would call him again. It did this time the thought was clearer than before. The person it belonged to, fellow sorcerer and long time friend, Elsetla, was getting closer to his position. Zhianwuo did not reveal himself. He cared not what she wanted of him. His only goal was to explore the outside world. And with that he jumped.

Zhianwuo accelerated to the point of human tolerance. He felt is vision begun to darken. His vision then went black. He saw flashes of someone who strongly resembled his best friend, Elsetla. The only difference being that this woman was older by about three years, and wore strange clothing. The flashes quickly disappeared, along with the sense of falling. He felt the soft earth beneath him. It was unlike anything in the mountain. Zhianwuo ran his fingers through the grass. It was sparse but it was there. Slowly, Zhianwuo's vision returned to him. He looked around. The ground around him was mossy. As he looked around, he saw poles sticking upwards from the ground. The poles were tainted a crimson red. Zhianwuo's eyes moved up the pole to see it transition from wood to clothing. Zhianwuo sat up, confused by this. He then saw the rotting flesh of the arms and legs still in the clothing. Zhianwuo reeled back, into the mountain behind him. The bodies faced away from the mountain. They were meant to keep travelers away. It was effective. Zhianwuo stood up and pressed his back flat against the wall in an attempt to keep as far away from the horrid site as possible. The stench of the bodies mixed in with a thick fog reached the sorcerer's nose. He gagged at the smell.

Zhianwuo ran past the bodies and into the dead forest. This was not at all how he imagined the outside world being. He wished he could go back to the village, but he would be publicly shamed for sure. He decided it was best to keep moving away from the rotting corpses. As he continued, life was slowly increasing within the forest as he got further and further away from the mountain and the gruesome site at the bottom of it. He eventually broke into a clearing. It was how he had imagined the forests of the world, lush and serene. There were various birds singing their hearts out, though Zhianwuo could not located the source of the birds. Zhianwuo's bare feet caressed the soft earth that he walked upon. He fell back upon the ground, chuckling and running his hands over the grass. He was free of that horrid place.

**End of the week**

Zhianwuo wandered around a market in a village in the northern Earth Kingdom. He was intrigued by every little item on sale. He had no money to buy any of these items. And he had nowhere to put the items, so there was no point in stealing them. He had gotten some money periodically, though not enough to afford anything, by playing some street games rigged in his favor. He had found out that the current Avatar was named Kyoshi and resided on the southern part of the content that Zhianwuo currently stood in. Zhianwuo wanted to meet her to learn all he could about the world. It would become his goal to learn all knowledge that the humans knew.

As he walked down the street, he saw the flashes of the woman again. Zhianwuo realized the significance of this but did not tell anyone unless he wished to be shamed for insanity. He wished he knew what the flashes meant. If this Avatar was a knowledgeable as people claimed, then she would know what was wrong Zhianwuo. Zhianwuo sat down in the middle of the path to meditate on his thoughts. Almost immediately, his meditation was interrupted by the shadow of someone standing in front of him. He tried to ignore the shadow, when a small chuckle was heard from the figure in front of him. His eyes shot open to see the source of the chuckling standing almost directly over him. A young woman, not much older than Zhianwuo, stood in front of him.

"What is so funny?" the young sorcerer asked, looking over the girl, "Did I spill something on my robes?" He looked down at his robes, but did not see any spill.

"No, you're funny. You look at everything here like you have never seen it before and are anxious to find out what it does. And you are sitting in the middle of the road," she answered. Zhianwuo stood up. He stood a mere three inches taller than her.

"I'm Niline," she said, holding her hand out.

"Zhianwuo," he replied, shaking Niline's hand.

**Three years later**

Zhianwuo, now a fully accomplished sorcerer, entered his house. He was tired from the harvest. He removed his shoes by the door. He took a deep inhale. The smell of venison and various spices filled the air. It was a delectable smell.

"I am back from the harvest," he called out as he walked into the dining area. The smell of dinner became more potent. A smile crossed his face as he saw that dinner was already waiting. His wife, Niline, entered from the kitchen.

"I just had to wash up a little," she said, sitting at the small, square table. Zhianwuo nodded and sat across from her. Zhianwuo cut a piece of venison for himself.

"How was the harvest?" Niline asked.

"Better turn out than last year," he replied, taking a bite out of the slice he had cut.

"That is always good," she replied.

**240 BSC**

It was now apparent that Niline and Zhianwuo were not as normal as people would think. As those around them reached into their fifties and sixties, Niline and Zhianwuo looked to be in their late twenties, early thirties. Zhianwuo knew that he lived longer due to his origins and that sorcerers could live almost as long as they pleased. Zhianwuo had figured out that Niline had come from the same village he did. Back when people could come and go as they pleased. Her parents had left the village.

Zhianwuo and Niline moved south from the village they had first settled in almost sixty years ago. They now resided in a small village on a peninsula south of the one they came from. It had about thirty people residing in it, including the sorcerer and his wife. They mostly kept to themselves. Most days were filled with exploring the surrounding lands. Due to her age, others believed that Niline was too old to conceive, but Niline and the sorcerer did not give up hope. Niline believed that when the Spirits felt that she was ready, she would conceive a child.

**170 BSC**

Zhianwuo had taken up trade in the markets of the village that Niline and he had settled in many years ago. This day he left for the city Omashu to conduct trade there. He would return in one year. Most of the trip would be because of the months it takes to get there and back. He had prepared for his trip to the southern Earth Kingdom city for months. He had a feeling that the trade would be successful.

**One year later**

The trade had been successful. He had returned to his village. As he entered his house, he felt a chill in the air. The house was empty. It looked like wild animals had been on a rampage through it. He did not like the looks of this at all. He took his sword a sheath from above the fire place. He tied the sheath to his waist and drew his sword. He heard a noise that originated from the kitchen. He stealthily approached the kitchen. As he entered, he saw a man standing there, with his back to Zhianwuo. He recognized the style. Zhianwuo became filled with rage. He charged the man, taking him by surprise. He stuck the sword straight through the man's back and out the center of his chest. The man gasped and fell to his knees. He slouched over, dead. Zhianwuo, realizing what he did, withdrew the sword. His eyes widened and he began to shake. He had just killed someone. He swiftly snapped out of the trance he was in, realizing what happened. Zhianwuo was going home. He swiftly exited his house. He called fire to his hand and burned it to the ground.

Zhianwuo approached the base of the mountain he had once called home. His face was twisted into a fit of rage. He gathered as much strength as he could and jumped as high as he could, almost reaching the height of a tall tree. He grabbed onto the face of the mountain and began his ascent. Throughout the ascent he saw flashes of a masked face. He did not know what it meant, nor did he care.

As he reached the rim, he pulled himself up. He stood in front of a crowd of people in the markets. He looked at them before drawing his sword. They began to try to back away. Some soldiers pushed their way through. Zhianwuo made quick work of them, taking off their heads in one slice. The people in the crowd began to panic. Zhianwuo charged the crowd, swinging his sword as he reached them, cutting several people down. He did not stop until the crowd was dead. Then, calling fire to his free hand, he lit all of the buildings in sight ablaze. It spread until there were no buildings left standing. He then entered into the mountain, where the main village was. He was met with soldiers whom he swiftly took care of. Their heads rolled to the ground, blood pouring from the stumps of their necks. For the most part the mountain was hollow. He would be able to cause multiple fires and not have to worry about smoke inhalation for awhile. So he lit buildings on fire as he advanced towards the Elders' temple, situated as par a possible from the entrance. Zhianwuo had lit the entrance on fire as so no one would be able to escape.

He cut down everyone in sight. Soon enough the roads flowed red. Zhianwuo did not hold back on anyone. He killed everyone in sight, men, women, and children. No one would survive. When he approached the Elders' temple, everyone else in the small city was dead. He let the flames die out. He entered the temple face down, as to not reveal who he was yet.

"Who is there?" one Elder spoke. They were the same ones as from when Zhianwuo was a child.

"One who you have sent away long ago," came the raspy reply from Zhianwuo. The Elders were confused by this.

"Do you have a name?" they asked in unison.

"My name is that of the one whom you have cursed as a bastard," he replied. The Elders then knew who he was.

"Zhianwuo, what gives you the right to return here?" The one on the far right asked. Zhianwuo turned his head towards him.

"Because the only ones still alive are those in this very room," Zhianwuo answered. The Elders gasped.

"You have taken something from me, and I want it back," he said.

"We do not know what you are speaking of," the middle one said. Before anyone could react, Zhianwuo took his head off with one slice. Blood poured from the lethal wound.

"We cannot help you if-" Zhianwuo did not allow the Elder on the left finish his sentence before taking off his head too.  
"We do not have to endure this," the Elder on right said, standing to leave. Before he could take a step, Zhianwuo lit him on fire, causing the Elder to scream in pain before taking his head off.

"Does anyone else want to die?" Zhianwuo asked, rhetorically. When no one spoke up to help get what he wanted. He sliced vertically down the profile of the last Elder on the left, causing his back to fall off, revealing his internal organs to be sliced in half. He turned to the last Elder, who recoiled in fear.

"I am going to assume that you are smart. So I will give you thirty seconds to tell be where she is," Zhianwuo said. The Elder took a few seconds to catch his breath as Zhianwuo stood behind him.

"She is in the lower part of the prison," the Elder said. Zhianwuo raised sword.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he replied.

"But I warn you," the Elder spoke, causing Zhianwuo to raise an eyebrow, "she is in bad shape. She has been locked down there for months. And has been barely fed and given anything to drink. I spoke out against this, but the majority ruled that we keep the conditions the same." With that, Zhianwuo stabbed his sword through the Elder's back. He slouched over. Zhianwuo swiftly removed the sword and decapitated the Elder. After he was satisfied with his work, Zhianwuo ran towards the prison. He got a strange satisfaction out of seeing the corpses mangled in the street. He did not know why he felt like this.

As he reached the prison, he found the door to be open. He ran to the stair in the back of the prison. He jumped down the whole flight of stairs to the lower level. It was unguarded. He made his way down the hall until he reached a locked door. Looking through the window, he saw a figured chained up on the back wall, arms above her head. It was light enough to see the face, but dark enough to not be able to see the features. Somehow he knew it was Niline though. He swiftly got the door open. Zhianwuo grabbed on to the chain binding her right hand to the wall and pulled as hard as he could. The chain eventually gave way under the stress. Zhianwuo then grabbed the chain binding the other hand. Summoning all the strength he could, he pulled the chain from the wall.

Niline began to fell. Zhianwuo caught her halfway, and kneeled down, holding her in his arms. He could feel her slipping away. Looking at her body, he saw that it was bruised and broken. There was dried blood on her corners of her mouth. Her lips were dried and cracked from a lack of water. She had several cuts upon her cheeks. Her eyes were black from beatings and a lack of sleep. Her breathing was labored from several broken ribs. Her heartbeat was abnormally slow. Her body contained multiple cuts and bruises upon it. Zhianwuo felt her breathing begin to slow. He was in utter shock at the brutality the ones he used to call friends caused.

"Niline," Zhianwuo managed say. Niline looked up at him. Her eyes were barely able to stay open.

"Zhianwuo, I-" was all she managed to say. Her breathing and heartbeat stopped. Tears began to form in Zhianwuo's eyes. Just then, something inside of him snapped. He let out a loud primal roar. Zhianwuo's love was dead.

**10 BSC**

Over the past, almost, one hundred and sixty years, Zhianwuo had lost almost all emotion and all sanity. Now and again, a short, insane laugh could be heard throughout the ruins of the mountain village. The only movement that could be heard from the ruins was that of the sorcerer's. He was now the only resident of the empty place. Over the years, he had developed a limp from an unknown cause. He now walked around with the aid of a cane.

As Zhianwuo walked among the ruins, he let out a laugh. He knew that war was coming, and for some reason overjoyed him. Zhianwuo, now adorning the Blasphemer's mask and sword at his hip, talked amongst himself, to some entity within his mind. He knew that he would not be disturbed by the coming war in this place, but a voice in his head told him to go and help with the death count. Mind broken, Zhianwuo agreed. He then heard light footsteps coming from nearby. Using his hearing to visualize the person or creature through vibrations, he saw a young woman. He could not discern any of her features. He ran swiftly towards the source of the sound, not needing his cane while running. When he reached the source of the footsteps, he saw no one. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him. He returned to talking to the entity. Zhianwuo asked the entity if he would be able to make him forget Niline, as to try to move on with his life. The entity said that it could not be done.

**12 ASC**

War had begun, just as Zhianwuo had predicted. The reclusive sorcerer, sat upon a throne he built in the village. He heard the mountain shift. Someone was earthbending the side of the mountain, forming a path up it. Zhianwuo had an hour before anyone reached the top. His thoughts fell back upon who could know that this village was here. Zhianwuo had destroyed any signs of a village being here. And the only thing known was a children's bedtime story of a village in a mountain. As the hour passed, Zhianwuo could hear them getting closer and closer. There was a small band of people coming up the mountain. Zhianwuo exited the mountain village into the ruins of the market.

A small band of soldiers led by who appeared to be there leader came up their path, over the rim. The soldiers' masks were of different colors. Some were red, others were blue, and others were green. Zhianwuo approached the apparent leader.

"Who dares to approach my home?" the broken sorcerer asked. Their leader got on one knee before Zhianwuo and bowed his head.

"I am Emperor Roask. I have heard much about you. I wish you to come with us, aid us in our cause," the emperor said. Zhianwuo mulled this over. He wanted to stay here, isolated. But the voice told him to go with the emperor; as it was a chance to cause death and destruction.

"What is in it for me?" Zhianwuo asked. The emperor, still on his knee, looked up at the sorcerer.

"Anything that you want," Roask said. Zhianwuo grinned under his mask.

"Give me a moment to gather my belongings," Zhianwuo said before limping swiftly into the mountain village. He approached a place that had been well kept and free of debris, in a secluded place. A small wooden cross, a token to the Spirits, stood at the head of an area of packed dirt. Zhianwuo knelt beside it. He put his hand on the packed dirt and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Goodbye, my love, I must go. It is my destiny," he said softly, before standing and turning to leave. As he limped away and towards the market, everything that had happened since he left this place three hundred and twelve years ago played through his mind. All of this overloaded his mind. He fell to his knees, grabbed his head, and screamed in pain. After a few seconds, he stood and continued towards the market as if nothing had happened.

**Present Day**

**Dimension 2**

Zhianwuo watched Amy, unseen in the shadows, as she spoke with the man he had made the deal with, Jake. He had not killed Clayton yet, but Zhianwuo knew that he would not fail him. He was not stupid. He knew what Zhianwuo was capable of. Zhianwuo had been trapped in this gas like state since he lost his body during a trip to this dimension's future. Until he was able to fetch his body, he worked on creating an exact duplicate. It should be simple; he had successfully cloned that dead woman, Natalie, with a few 'adjustments'. He had also known that she ran off. She still had the mindset of the dead woman. Zhianwuo knew the past she had with Jake. He would wait until she came to him; that is when he would take her back. As he watched Amy, he got this strange feeling of recognition. He kept seeing flashes of an oddly familiar woman who looked like Amy. Zhianwuo thought that by capturing her and looking into, what Zhianwuo called, her ancestral memory, he would finally solve this puzzle of who the woman in these strange flashes was. Zhianwuo felt an emotion he could not place. It made him feel warm inside, in a sense considering his current state. He felt the need to take her to the forbidden place he left eighty-eight years ago. The need began to overwhelm him.


	8. Playing With Fire

**Shattered Dimensions**

**Chapter 8, Playing With Fire**

**Nobody's POV**

**Unknown Location**

"Where are we?" A female voice asked. She was responded with silence. As she walked through the blackness, her footsteps echoed all around her. She continued straight ahead in order to keep from getting turned around. She continued to walk into the eternal darkness. Suddenly there was a small, bright point in the distance in front of her. She began to walk towards it. It grew bigger as she got closer. When she reached it, it engulfed her. All she could see was the bright light. Then the light began to dim. She blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings. The place was barren. A gray dust rest upon the surface of the place. All noise had stopped. This place was strange. She looked behind her and her eyes widened. That is when she realized it. She was no longer on Earth, but the Moon instead. A hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned to see the body of Zhianwuo. Only difference being that he did not wear the mask.

"Do you like the view?" he asked, "You are the first person to step foot upon our world's satellite." She nodded her head, too stunned to speak. Zhianwuo looked upon the Earth with her.

"Not everyone has the chance to do this, you know? It is a once in a lifetime chance. You are the first of the thirteen to walk on the moon. Please enjoy it while it lasts," he said. She continued to stare in awe.

"Twelve," she said.

"Excuse me?" Zhianwuo asked. She looked at him.

"There were twelve men to ever walk on the moon. You said thirteen," she corrected him.

"It is thirteen now," Zhianwuo said, smiling. She was surprised by this. He never smiles, it is against his nature. She then divert back to staring at the world. Her mind was racing at all of this.

"Why?" she asked as she watched the world. Zhianwuo took a second to contemplate his response.

"It gets lonely up here," he answered, honestly. His hand still rested upon her shoulder. He removed it and stood next to her. He turned toward her.

"Amy…" his voice trailed off. She looked at him. Zhianwuo did not know what had come over him. He saw it in her eyes too; the look of familiarity. Not the familiarity of that he was just noticed, but that of something that cannot be explained, the sense of reconnection. She faced him. She knew what was happening was inappropriate, but something inside of her pressed for her to continue.

The strange feeling closed the space between them. They both knew what they were doing was wrong. Zhianwuo knew that this feeling would dissipate when they left the satellite. Zhianwuo rested his hands on her lower back. Amy wrapped her arms around Zhianwuo's neck. She wanted to break free of this but could not. Slowly their faces came together, and they fell into a passionate kiss. They both knew that this was not right, but they were unable to resist. As they kissed, Zhianwuo placed his cool hands on her hips, under her shirt. He then slowly ran his hands up her sides, evoking a sharp inhale from her.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally separated. They began losing clothing items. First was Amy's shirt, then Zhianwuo's. The items floated gently to the ground in the low gravity environment. Soon they were down to nothing but their undergarments. With a smile, Zhianwuo flicked his fingers, causing her bra to become unhooked. Amy took the liberty to slowly remove it, teasing Zhianwuo. As the bra hit the ground, Zhianwuo cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned in for another kiss.

**Meanwhile**

**Tyler Barnes' Flagship**

**Jake's POV**

As I walked about the ship, I thought on what Amy had said. I checked my watch. We would meet in one hour. I wondered what was so important that she could not tell me on the ship. If you can't trust the ship to be secure, then nothing was secure. As I walked down the hall, Clayton ran past, he was still covered mostly in bandages, though his healing was quick, it wasn't that fast. Even my nose had not fully healed yet. He was calling out for Amy.

"Hey, nimrod!" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned and glared at me.

"If she hasn't found you by now, she probably isn't on the ship," I explained. He took off down a hallway, towards Tyler's office. When I was in there, I did not get chewed out as bad as I thought I would. In fact, he commended me on doing what no one has done before, beat Clayton. I was still chewed out for not sparring 'by the book'. When I finally snapped out of my trance, I was nearing my quarters. Suddenly someone walked swiftly by me, it was Amy. Before I could tell her that Clayton was looking for her, she had gone into her room and shut the door behind her.

She seemed nervous. I walked up to her door. I waited a second, to gather what I was going to say, and then knocked. There was no response. I knocked again, same thing. I then slowly opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind me. The lights in the room were off, cloaking it in darkness. I gave my eyes a second to adjust. It was still dark, but at least I could see everything now. I looked around the room and finally spotted Amy. She sat curled up, crying. This was a strange sight. I did the only thing sensible that I could think of; I sat at the foot of her bed and watched her. After a few seconds I spoke up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me before putting her head on her knees again. My expression softened a little.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone without your say so," I said. I patiently waited for her response. She took a deep breath.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I responded.

"Zhianwuo-" she tried to complete the sentence but could not. Instead, she, more or less, made hand gestures.

"Raped you?" I said inquisitively, hoping that I was reading the hand gestures right. She took a second before responding.

"It was more like casual sex," she said, wiping away a tear. I took a second to think about what I just heard. Amy just admitted to having casual sex with the man who would rather rip her heart out with his bare hands and eat it.

"You'll, at the least, have to tell Clayton eventually," I said.

"Eventually," she responded, "I'm not proud of this, okay?" She glared at me.

"And I never said you were," I said, calmly, "I am just saying that will be difficult to explain if you get pregnant." She looked down at her stomach before looking at me again.

"Okay," she said, wiping away the last tear on her face.

"Oh, and, speaking of which, Clayton is looking for you," I said. She nodded, gave me a quick hug, and rushed out of the room.

"She isn't too right in the head, is she?" I said to myself.

**Roask's POV**

**Roask's Empire**

I paced back and forth in front of my throne. My trusted assistant, Zhianwuo, had disappeared. Even Talon, who could detect anyone in the world, could not find him. It was like he dropped out of existence. We were going to be late for the meeting if he did not show up for the meeting in the next five minutes. Sure enough, he came through the door. He adorned his usual attire.

"Sorry I am running late, master," he said.

"Where were you?" I inquired, "Talon could not find you." He paused for a second before continuing to get closer to the throne.

"I was on this planet's satellite," he replied.

"I see," I replied, "no wonder Talon could not find you." This meeting was very important; it was the difference between either dividing my soldiers, or gaining a second fighting force.

"You are fluent in Dragonspeak, correct," I asked. He did an exaggerated nod.

"Yes, master," he replied.

"Good, our success relies on your translation and manipulation abilities," I said, "Now, let us not keep this Scarface waiting."


End file.
